nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Azerbaijan in the North Vision Song Contest 14
Azerbaijan took part in the fourteenth edition of the North Vision Song Contest which will be hosted in the host city of Astana, Kazakhstan. The country was represented by Marala with the song "Zanovo nachat'". The entry was selected via the fifth edition of the national final Milli Secim Turu, hosted by AzTV (Azerbaijan TV). Background Further information: Azerbaijan in the North Vision Song Contest Azerbaijan debuted in the third edition of the North Vision Song Contest under the Azerbaijani national broadcaster AzTV. AzTV decided to participate in the contest due to the popularity of music competitions within the country. Despite a poor result in their debut at the contest, AzTV decided to continue Azerbaijan's participation in the North Vision Song Contest due to high viewing figures and popularity amongst the public. Viewing figures continued to rise following Azerbaijan's success at the fourth edition of the North Vision Song Contest. AzTV first decided to host a national final in order to select their entrant for the North Vision Song Contest in the sixth edition, under the name Milli Secim Turu. The national final continued for the next two editions of the contest. After failing to qualify from the pre-qualification round in the eighth edition, AzTV decided to take a one-edition break from the competition. Although rumours suggested that AzTV withdrew from the contest due to the introduction of the pre-qualification round, AzTV cited financial difficulties as the main reason behind the break. Azerbaijan returned to the contest from the tenth edition onwards. AzTV has since alternated between different selection processes since their return to the competition. For the twelfth edition of the contest, AzTV decided to introduce an alternative national final in order to select their North Vision representative; Üçün mahnı.... Before North Vision AzTV confirmed Azerbaijan's participation in the fourteenth edition of the North Vision Song Contest on the 21st March. Not long after confirming their participation in the competition, AzTV announced that Azerbaijan would select their entrant via a fifth edition of the traditional Azerbaijani selection process, Milli Secim Turu. The contest was once again hosted at the Azerbaijan State Philharmonic Hall with the host of the show being revealed at Leyla Aliyeva. 'Milli Secim Turu 5' Over the course of 10 days, AzTV revealed the names of the artists and songs selected to take part in the national final. As with the previous four editions, a foreign act was again selected to take part in the national final. AzTV went on to reveal that Marala has been selected at the foreign act, making her the second artist from Turkmenistan to compete in the final. The national final took place on the 4th April, however a change in the voting system was revealed before the final took place. Unlike the previous editions where the winner was decided completely by an international jury, it was decided that the Azerbaijani would be able to have a small say in a percentage of the vote. The vote was made up of a 83% jury vote and a 17% televote. In results with surprised the nation, the foreign act of the edition Marala was selected to represent the country with the her "Zanovo nachat'". Marala was the first ever non-Azerbaijani selected to represent the country at the North Vision Song Contest. 'Results' At North Vision Shortly after Azerbaijan's representative was decided, the host broadcaster NTK along with the NBU revealed that Azerbaijan had been drawn to compete in the first half of the second semi-final. Azerbaijan and Marala were drawn to perform in 5th position at the event. Over a month after the draw was announced, Marala traveled over to the host nation of Kazakhstan for the start of rehearsals at the venue, the Astana Arena. Following discussions with AzTV along with Marala and her management, it was decided that Azerbaijan's stage performance was remain simplistic, focusing mainly on the vocals of the Turkmen singer. Two Azerbaijani backing vocalists appeared towards the back of the stage, with the main focus remaining on Marala. Despite receiving high praise from the crowd as well as remaining a fan and betting odd favourite in the run-up to the contest, the voting public and juries thought otherwise with Marala failing to qualify to the Grand Final. This was the second time in a row that Azerbaijan failed to get through to the final of the event. Whilst Marala expressed her disappointment at the results, she later went on to thank her fans for all of the support in the lead-up to the contest, also expressing her gratitude to Azerbaijan for allowing her to compete in the competition. Shortly after the Grand Final of the competition came to an end, the NBU revealed that Marala and Azerbaijan received a total of 51 points in the second semi-final, ending in thirteenth position. 'Points awarded at the contest' Pre-qualification round votes Semi-final 2 votes Final votes 'Spokesperson' Leyla Aliyeva was announced as the spokesperson for Azerbaijan at the fourteenth edition of the North Vision Song Contest. After North Vision Following another set of disappointing results for the nation, AzTV announced that Azerbaijan would withdraw from the competition for at least one edition in order to reevaluate the country's participation and selection process for the future editions of the competition. The broadcaster revealed that a return to the sixteenth edition of the North Vision Song Contest with highly likely. See also *Azerbaijan at the North Vision Song Contest *North Vision Song Contest 14 Category:NVSC 14 countries